highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
Vampires (吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki) are a species of supernatural beings in High School DxD. Summary Like the Devils, Vampires are residence of darkness that has existed since ancient times. They have similar rankings and weakness like High-class Devils. But, Devils are residents of the Underworld while Vampires are beings that live in the darkness of the human’s world. They may seem similar, but their views and culture differs a lot. The Vampires are a race of supernatural creatures even more proud and aloof than Devils. In fact, the discrimination between Vampires and other species is so strong that it has reached the point that Dhampir like Gasper and Valerie who were born from Vampire Lords and human mothers are treated badly even by their own family members. The Vampires are known to have two factions the Carmilla Faction (カーミラ派 Kamīra-ha), an all-female Vampire faction and the Tepes Faction (ツェペシュ派 Tepeshu-ha), an all-male Vampire faction, both of which are currently at war with one another. Vampires do not get along well with other races and have a strict, pure-blooded aristocracy who are so arrogant that not even a single family has ever cared about their servants even a tenth of much as the Gremory family has cared for their servants. Also, any Vampire with a human in their parentage, whether humans-turned Vampire or are descended from one, are never allowed to become nobles and considered substandard members of the species, assuming they're even considered Vampires in the first place. Appearance While physically similar to humans, Vampires have a set of sharp fangs in their mouths. Pure-blooded Vampires have no reflections on mirrors, lack shadows, and have a corpse-like skin tone. Abilities While the full extent of their abilities have never been entirely explained, some Vampires are known to be able to control bats, and transform into a flock of them and use them for reconnaissance. They can also gain more power by drinking the blood of certain beings, such as when Gasper drinks Issei's blood. Weaknesses Being creatures of the night, Vampires are weak to sunlight. Vampires also need to drink blood occasionally to stay alive. Vampires are beings that can’t enter building which they haven’t been invited to come in. They can’t walk across waters, hate garlic, and are weak against the symbols of the Church—the cross and holy water. They also can’t heal themselves unless their sleep in their coffin. Factions Carmilla Faction A female-dominated Vampire faction. The Carmilla Faction has a principle of woman standing above man. Tepes Faction A male-dominated Vampire faction. The Tepes Faction have the principal of man standing above woman. Variants Daywalker Daywalkers are a special variant of Vampires who are immune to the effects of sunlight, although they do still seem to feel some discomfort. Dhamphir The Dhamphir are hybrids of Vampires and other species. Any effects this may have on their abilites has yet to be fully explained. Known Vampires *Gasper Vladi (Dhamphir, Daywalker) *Valerie Tepes (Dhamphir) *Elmenhilde Galnstein Category:Vampire Category:Terminology Category:Species Category:Browse